Unexpected Encounters
by DarkMoonDiamond
Summary: This was a contest entry for a group I'm in. Prompt was Quidditch and the word limit was 800. Please let me know what you think of it and if I should continue.


The storm surrounded them while they flew on the broomsticks; the wind howled angrily, all but the Quidditch players struggled to maintain themselves. The player was a student of Japanese descent, Mari Hayashi, a 4th year student who transferred to Hogwarts from Mahoutokoro several months prior. She had short, black hair and hazel colored eyes. Mari scanned her surroundings, picking out her team members fairly well despite the heavy rain. She moved into position next to one of her fellow teammates, showing them how to ride the currents.

"We shouldn't be out here! It's too dangerous!" cried the teammate, a first year Chaser.

"This training is necessary!" Mari insisted while deflecting a Bludger.

The first year glared but said nothing else. Mari rolled her eyes and flew off in search of the Captain, Some players were relying on Mari's previous teachings to guide them, but it wasn't enough. It was clear more training would be needed. She was just a Beater; it wasn't her job to teach, but she got roped into it. She shook her head; it wasn't the time to think on such things. The Captian was calling to her, yet the thunder made it difficult to pinpoint his location. The next thing she knew, he was beside her, She raised a brow, curious to know what he wanted.

"The team's done enough today! Well done!" He shouted before racing over to tell the others training was over.

MAri growled softly, irritated at the Captain for cutting training short today; a few hours weren't enough for her but things were different at Hogwarts; she was still adjusting. She landed in a huff and proceeded to the exit. It wouldn't do well for her to linger. The sound of heavy breathing growing closer pressed her to move faster. The person ran ahead and blocked her path; it was the Captain. He stood 5`8 and had a slender build. The boy's medium length ginger hair was parted to the left. Mari shook her head, not wanting to have a discussion.

"Fine, just listen, " He began, out of breath "I understand your frustration -"

"Captain, I'm soaked. The morning meal will be served within the hour. I need to prepare." Mari seethed through gritted teeth before stomping away.

The hour passed rather slowly, the rain continued to pour heavily with no signs of stopping soon. Mari had joined her House at the morning meal, eating silently while listening to the gossip. Yesterday, a classmate had managed to disrespect a hippogriff and rightfully earned themselves an injury while another in Herbology had fainted after hearing a Mandrake's cry. This was nothing new. She decided there was nothing more to be learned and blocked out the rest of the table's conversations, withdrawing into herself.

"Mari! Mari!" a male's voice called out.

"Hm?" Mari responded, snapping her head in his direction.

"I heard practice didnt go as planned." the boy conversed.

"We are not having this discussion. Anything else?" She growled.

"I have this assignment on Veela to do. Since you are one…" He trailed off.

"There's plenty of information available in the library." Mari replied as she stood and left the table. She wasn't in the mood to be interrogated.

She looked at her watch; if she hurried, she would make it to her first class, Transfigurations, before the morning traffic. Ignoring the sounds of her neighbors, she left the Great Hall in great haste, her mind reverting to auto pilot while traveling the many corridors. She nodded in passing to some of the portraits who said good morning. A mischievous cackle broke her concentration, raising her gaze to the source. It was Peeves, working on loosening the screws on a nearby chandelier. She was so focused on Peeves that she didnt hear the Headmaster sneak up behind her.

"Hayashi, come with me please." Headmaster McGonagall softly commanded.

Mari nearly jumped out of her skin, but mutely followed her to her office. She glanced at her watch, hoping this wouldn't take too long. She greatly enjoyed Transfigurations.

"This will not take long, Hayashi." McGonagall consoled as she took a seat and gestured Mari to do the same.

"What is this about?" Mari questioned curiously.

"We have an exchange student from Japan visiting us for the rest of this term. The student will need an interpreter occasionally as he is still learning English."

Without waiting for approval, the student was brought in and Mari's world changed.

"Sai?!"

"Mari?!"


End file.
